


waking up is hard to do

by whitmans_kiss



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: AU, Depression, Free Verse, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/pseuds/whitmans_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes you think you must be getting too old for this.</p><p>(A poem.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up is hard to do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/gifts).



sometimes you think you must be  
getting too old for this,

the dog and pony show  
wearing you down  
(it never really changed, just  
moved to a different ring,  
from the big top to the big city),

and you can't remember when  
you stopped drinking from mugs,  
started curling your hand around  
the plastic handle of the entire pot, instead,  
like you curl your fingers around  
your bow,

the coffee's hot and strong and terrible and you're  
(im)patient, trying to swallow  
around the thick liquid heat of it,  
and you think of your friend? boy's? cock  
in your mouth last night (oh, fuck  
it, he's your goddamn boss),

while the shower runs in the bathroom and you think:  
maybe you've a mug here, somewhere,  
maybe two,

maybe by the time he comes out  
wearing your robe  
the coffee will have kicked in and  
you won't have even needed it in order  
to want to wake up, today.

**Author's Note:**

> For toujours_nigel. Call it even, for now.


End file.
